A Strange Happening
by kisshukisshu
Summary: Everyone has recieved a strange signal coming from New York, even the aliens. They all believe it's Mew Aqua, but once they come to New York something strange happens. Kisshu still loves Ichigo, TartxPudding, and Paix... Basically an ending remake of TMM.
1. A Weird Signal

Everyone is working hard at the café. Recently they have been searching for Mew Aqua a lot. Now though, they seem to have found a much stronger signal.

Ichigo~ We seemed to do pretty well today.

Ryou~ Everyone…we've tracked a new sighting of Mew Aqua. Lettuce keep the cafe closed for the rest of the day.

Lettuce~ Yes Shirogane-san.

Ryou~ The rest of you come down to the basement.

* * *

Taruto~ Heh. A Mew Aqua. Those mew mews are probably going to be looking for it too.

Pai~ The Mew Aqua could be another fake but it's creating a really strong signal.

Taruto~ A strong signal?

Pai~ Yes. But it seems that the Mew Aqua is outside of Tokyo.

Taruto~ Where exactly?

Pai~ A place called New York. This place is also a city, but it's even more polluted than Tokyo.

Taruto~ We'll get rid of those Mews along with the humans.

* * *

Mint~ We've been searching for Mew Aqua a lot lately, but why is this mission so important.

Zakuro~ Aliens?

Ryou~ We don't exactly know but whatever is causing it is creating a very strong signal that is reaching Tokyo.

Ichigo~ You mean, this signal is coming from somewhere else.

Ryou~ New York.

Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding~ New York?

Zakuro~ So we're going to New York?

Ryou~ Yes. We're leaving tomorrow.

Ichigo~ What? You can't just decide that we're leaving tomorrow. I can't just leave Aoyama-kun behind!

Ryou~ Hey! It's your job. We don't have time to worry about whether your leaving your boyfriend or not!

Pudding~ Ichigo One-chan is very mad.

Ichigo~ Shirogane!

* * *

**Ichigo is packing away her clothes in her bedroom thinking about Aoyama-kun. **

Ichigo~_ Shirogane is so mean. I can't just leave Aoyama-kun behind. But I'd rather not tell him. After all, I don't want him to worry._

Ichigo~ Anyway, I have to pack all this stuff away.

* * *

**Everyone is boarding their plane and waiting for the plane to take off.**

Lettuce~ I guess it will be fun to go away for a little.

Pudding~ Pudding agrees!

Keiichiro~ We're going to be taking flight soon.

Ryou~ And remember Ichigo.

Ichigo~ Shirogane-san?

Ryou~ We're going to be possibly looking for Mew Aqua so don't think too much about that Aoyama.

Ichigo~ What was that? -.-

* * *

**The plane finally took flight.**

Pudding~ Look at the geese.

Mint~ They seem to be flying the wrong way at this time of year.

Zakuro~ It could be sudden climate change.

Mint~ One-sama.

* * *

**The plane landed safely so the next day they went to look for what the signal had caused.**

Ryou~ Go, Tokyo Mew Mew!

Mew Mew Strawberry

Mew Mew Minto

Mew Mew Lettuce

Mew Mew Pudding

Mew Mew Zakuro

METAMORIPHOSIS!

Ichigo~ How beautiful!

Lettuce~ New York seems like a big place, so how are we going to find Mew Aqua.

Zakuro~ If we split up we might be able to find it faster.

* * *

**Pai and Taruto are in New York while Kisshu looks for the Mew Aqua separately.**

Taruto~ So this is New York.

Pai~ The signal is getting stronger. We will need a diversion to distract the Mew Mews.

Taruto~ Kisshu will probably take care of that.

Pai~ Let's go.


	2. The is Mystery Solved

**I think that I have made the first chapter a little lame and a little out of regular story format. So I will start writing in **  
**story format. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew which is a good thing because if I did everyone would of bashed me with a **  
**watermelon. So on with the story…^.^**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's ears twitched a bit. She turned around and remembered they had split up. She thought to herself for a moment

noticing that if it was Mew Aqua that was causing that signal then wouldn't her body have had a reaction to it. She ran

back only to find Kisshu. "Hey koneko-chan." "You better have nothing to do with that signal." Kisshu looked at her and

smirked a bit. "What do you think we're doing here?" Ichigo scoffed. "Probably planning something. "Wrong, we received

the same signal so how should we know what's causing it." Ichigo let it go for the moment and realized that she had to

go and find everyone else. "What, you don't want to spend more time with me kitty?" "Shut up! I don't have time for this!"

She then ran, but then a sudden breeze filled the air. A warm, nostalgic feeling. "Could it be Mew Aqua?" She turned to

her right and walked straight slowly. She could feel it grow stronger. Something started glowing but she didn't

exactly know what it was. At the same time she could see Pai from the corner of her eye. _What's going on? _Ichigo's

eyes widened. She could now see there was a person standing there. It was another Mew Mew. "A sixth member?"

Pai stared at the new Mew. Taruto was in the tree the whole time. He came down next to Pai. "Another one? She

also looks weak. I say we just go back home, this was a waste of time." "Wait." Pai looked at the Mew before talking

again. "We must first test her powers so we know she won't mess with our plans." Pai without thinking took a spirit

from a human close by him. The jellyfish intertwined with the spirit. "Fusion!" Ichigo looked back. "A Chimera Animal."

Ichigo took out her Strawberry Bell. Before she could move Taruto jumped out. "What do you think of this?" Plants

suddenly grew from the ground tying Ichigo up. She couldn't move. The chimera animal was a gorilla this time. The

chimera animal was now standing next to the new Mew as she stood staring at it. The chimera animal suddenly came

toward the Mew. He took out a fist and almost pounded her but she dodged. She took out her weapon which looked

a lot like a chain with two spears shaped like hearts tied at the end of it. "Ribon…Razuberii rush!" The chimera animal

groaned as it turned back into its normal self. Pai and Taruto looked at her with a straight face as Mew Razuberii glared

back. They then vanished in mid air. Ichigo was still struggling with the vines tied around her. With a whip of Razberii's

weapon she cut her out. "So your our new member?" Ichigo said happily. Mew Razuberii had jet black hair. Her outfit

was a leotard with a ribbon tied around her waist with a bow in the back. She had boots that were about as tall as

Minto's boots. She was mixed with the DNA of a Tasmanian Devil. Her gloves also reached halfway to her elbow with

a small design at the end of them. More importantly though, she was a mew mew. The rest of the Mew's came to see

exactly what Ichigo had seen. Mint looked at Mew Razuberri. "Well…It's not a Mew Aqua."

* * *

**Yeah I know it's a pretty short story but the chapters will grow larger when more things start to happen. I know a lot of people  
****probably want to see some Ichigo and Kisshu moments or even Taruto and Pudding moments. I'll definitly include a lot of those.  
Especially towards the middle and ending of the story. I also know that you guys have notice that her attack at the end which is  
rush is the same as Lettuce's…but work with me here. Hope this chapter is better **  
**than the last one.**


End file.
